blood_and_iron_ww2_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
New Celtica
New Celtica Basic information: National ideology: Green anarchism Head of State: Brewyn of Carvetii The head of state exists only as an elected representative of the people for international relations, and server no other role than this, meaning all heads of state have other occupations outside of international politics. Religious Leader: Brewyn of Carvetii Military size (order of battle optional): Most people in the northern tribes are trained in the combat styles preferred in that area, though not nearly to the degree of most professional armies, and rarely using ballistic weaponry though some do have ballistic weaponry. In the south there exist several well trained militias that exist to defend the borders of New Celtica and have much more modern weapons. They're only loosely organised, however, and rarely have combat experience. There are 5 major southern militias, each with about 20,000 loosely organised foot soldiers, who are members on a part time basis only, spending the majority of their time doing tasks similar to most citizens of the south. Map claims:The bit in cyan: Religion: Neodruidism 'Language: Welsh, some Gaelic speakers, English taught as a second language in the South, whilst ' National Background: Originating as a Celtic revival movement in Western Europe during the late 1700s to early 1800s, concentrated around France and the UK, the movement moved to the North of the Americas as to gain land of its own, and eventually developed into a full fledged nation. In its early years, the nation experienced a flux of immigration at the prospect of a new life in the new and developing nation. Most of the immigration concentrated in the southern part of nation, where the weather is less harsh and crops grow easier. Because of this, there exists a cultural line along the north/south divide separating a more traditional, less technologically friendly society, with the more technologically advanced south, where people live in modernistic eco-villages using green power, as opposed to the traditional Celtic housing and large lack of electricity that exists in the North. Despite this, there is a fair amount of trade among the North and South tribes, and the Northern tribes along the divide are more open to technology, whilst Southern tribes along the divide are often more traditional. There exist some south style tribes in the north, but few north style tribes in the south. The North can be split into around 5 primary cultural areas, which range across from the western extremities to the eastern extremities. These cultural areas contain cultural similarities, linguistic similarities and similar combat styles. These cultural areas often trade between themselves and could theoretically be self sustaining. Some trade outside the cultural areas occurs at the borders, where the differences tend to blur, and the tribes become a cultural mix between the two cultural areas. Some of the cultural areas have formed into political entities in their own right, such as Helvetia, the westernmost cultural area, which forms half of the Helvetic Confederation, a collection of tribes stretching along the Western coast of New Celtica territory, from North to south. The Northern tribes share Welsh as a first language, though different dialects appear in the different cultural areas, and several tribes also teach a variety of other Celtic languages to the children. Both Brythonic and Goidelic languages are taught, though the former are more common than the latter, due to them being easy to grasp for the Welsh speakers over the more alien Goidelic languages. Due to this widespread usage of Celtic languages, the North is also of cultural interest to many linguists, who have on occasion come to New Celtica in order to study the newfound development of Welsh and other Celtic languages. The South consists of a more uniform culture, as more advanced communication technology allows information to spread among the Southern tribes much faster, and so trends are shared by a lot of people among the South. These cultural trends also sometimes spread the southernmost Northern tribes, due to their geographical proximity and often contact with the Southern tribes. The South is much more industrialised than the North, though not to the extent of large factories. Instead it deals with smaller, less environmentally harming production lines. This does mean that the South, though more advanced than the North, is less advanced than a large portion of the world, it still maintains reasonable productivity and good living conditions. The South also relies on the North for a large amount of its food supply, though it does have several large farming complexes spread across the slightly more fertile farmland compared to the North. Welsh is also the primary language of the Southern tribes, however English is taught in the Southern schooling system as a second language more so than any other Celtic languages, due to English being a language shared with many of the immigrants that came to the country and continue to come to the country from Western Europe. In a lot of schools, lessons are also in English, though the majority across the country are taught in Welsh, that being the native language. That Welsh is a shared language across the North and South does allow for communication, but often cultural differences hinder this. The South also engages in much more communication with the outside world, most international relations taking place from parts of the South. Alongside this, almost all of New Celtica's international trade is done from the southern tribes, as the northern tribes are often too isolationist to engage with other nations. Because of this, the South takes much more cultural influence from the rest of the world than the North does, which further heightens the cultural divide between the two sections of the nation.